


Cold

by TheLonelyGhost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGhost/pseuds/TheLonelyGhost
Summary: Loki has a cold. Tony has an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/134518220627/person-a-has-a-cold-and-person-b-wants-to-avoid).

“Uuugggghhhh,” Tony whined as he flopped down on the bed. “Next week is going to suck.”

Loki, who was wrapped up beside him in the blanket like a burrito, sporting a red nose and puffy eyes, just glared at him.

“I am fairly certain it is I who should be the one complaining currently. After all, I don’t know if it escaped your notice but I have been infected by one of your filthy Midgardian illnesses.”

“Aw, babe, I’m sorry,” Tony said sympathetically, rolling over to hug his adorable, cranky burrito god, rubbing a hand up and down his back soothingly. When he moved back slightly to look Loki in the eyes, he looked slightly less grumpy. “Is there anything you need?”

“A cure for this wretched cold would be nice.”

“Sorry, honey. We haven’t quite cracked that one just yet.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“You mortals baffle me. You’ve created super soldiers. You’re capable of re-coding human DNA in order to enable people to heal and even re-grow limbs at an extraordinary rate. Yet the common cold completely evades you?”

“Well, technically, the super soldier serum would cure your cold.”

Loki’s eyes went wide and a hand shot out from the blanket, grabbing Tony’s shirt in his fist.

“ _Give it to me **now**_ ,” he growled.

“But… the formula was lost back in the forties. The last guy to try and recreate it that I know of was Bruce, and that didn’t really work out all that well for him. Sorry.”

Loki deflated at that, loosening his grip on Tony’s shirt and leaning in to rest his head in the crook of the man’s neck.

“I hate being mortal,” he grumbled with a sigh.

“I know. Don’t worry, it’s not going to be forever. We’ll figure out a way to get you back to your godly self in no time. And the cold shouldn’t last more than a few days.”

Loki groaned into Tony’s shoulder and they stayed like that for a while in comfortable silence before Loki finally spoke again.

“Why is next week going to ‘suck’?”

“Oh. Uh, Pepper just called and reminded me that I’ve got a whole lot of boring meetings scheduled for next week. Hours and hours of sitting in a room, arguing with a bunch of stuffy old businessmen. Not my idea of fun.”

“Is there no way to get out of it?”

Tony thought for a moment. An idea formed in his mind and a smile spread across his face. That could work… But would it be worth it? Tony thought about the last board meeting he went to and repressed a shudder.

Oh, yeah. It would totally be worth it.

“Actually, there might be a way. But I’d need your help,” Tony told the god. Loki lifted his head to look at him, eyes slightly narrowed.

“What would you require of me?”

“A kiss.”

Loki stared at him blankly for a few seconds.

“You wish for me to transfer this illness to you,” he said slowly.

“Yep.”

“Are you mad?”

“Probably.”

Loki stared at him some more before sighing and shaking his head.

“These meetings of yours must be truly terrible.”

“Oh, honey, you have no idea.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“Very well. But don’t come complaining to me if you end up thoroughly regretting this decision.”

Tony grinned as they both leaned in for a nice sloppy kiss with lots of tongue.


End file.
